La Presencia
by umishaisabella
Summary: Cuando Bella pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar el destino le demuestra lo contrario de una forma algo aterradora


**Bueno, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste ;)**

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala haciendo zapping con el control del televisor, sin encontrar nada agradable que hacer, mire el reloj de pared y recién marcaba las tres de la tarde. ¡Genial!, aún faltaban nueve horas para que Edward llegara a Forks, trepara por la ventana de mi pieza, me cantara mi nana al oído y velara por mis sueños mientras yo dormía y, para colmo Charlie hoy tenia turno a la noche por lo que estaría sola todo el día y parte de la noche ¡Súper Genial!

Ya cansada de "ver" nada en la tele decidí levantarme e ir a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich, en ese momento vino a mi mente una frase: "_confundir el aburrimiento con hambre", _empecé a reírme sola de lo estúpida que había sonado si tan solo Mi vampiro estuviera conmigo, aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza ya que no quería deprimirme, porque como decía Renée, mi mama, "_si comes deprimida engordas más", _nuevamente comencé a reírme de las idioteces que mi cabeza estaba pensando.

Abrí la heladera y comencé a buscar todo lo necesario para preparar mi sándwich, cuando abrí la bolsa con el fiambre pegue un grito de horror: el jamón y el queso estaban negros llenos de hongos y cucarachas. Inmediatamente tire todo el fiambre al cesto de basura y en ese momento mi estómago comenzó a gruñir del hambre. No me di por vencida y comencé a buscar los tomates y lechuga, pero cuando abrí el cajón donde se encontraban las verduras grandes fue mi sorpresa al encontrar la lechuga y los tomates negros y podridos también, pero rodeados con pequeñas moscas.

-¡¿Pero qué…?-Grite fuertemente a la nada.

Como era posible que todas las compras de esta mañana se hayan echado a perder, no era posible. Comencé a revisar toda la heladera y en efecto todas las cosas se habían echado a perder, por lo que tire todo a la basura y limpie con desinfectante toda la heladera, y aunque haya quedado vacía había quedado perfectamente limpia, y ya que estaba tan aburrida me dedique el resto de la tarde a limpiar la cocina. Cuando finalicé la limpieza me fije en el reloj y abrí la boca de sorpresa. Como era posible que solo hubiera pasado una hora.

Pensé que ya que había limpiado la casa me vendría bien darme un baño también para que todo estuviera limpio y también para matar un poco el tiempo, así que ya algo cansada comencé a subir los escalones hasta que llegue al baño, entré, me saque la ropa y encendí la ducha y me coloque debajo del agua. Luego de quince minutos estaba realmente relajada con el agua tibia golpeando mis hombros, era realmente hermoso, pero de pronto el agua comenzó a tornarse fría hasta un punto que parecía que tuviera cubitos de hielo.

-Es que acaso este día no puede empeorar más-grité mirando al techo. Resignada salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla y con mi pelo hice lo mismo pero parecía que el destino estaba obsesionado con torturarme ya que cuando di un paso para salir del baño me resbale y caí de culo sobre el duro y frio piso.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-de mi garganta salió un grito mezclado con dolor sorpresa y algo de enfado.

Maldita sea como necesitaba a Edward en estos momentos a mi hermoso, frio y pálido vampiro ¿Cómo es posible que Alice no viera todo lo que me iba a pasar? ¿Por qué todos habían decidido ir de caza hoy mismo dejándome sola y aburrida? ¿Maldita sea porque a mí?. Realmente estaba muy cansada para pensar en todas las respuestas a mis preguntas así que me incorpore del piso, fui a mi habitación, me vestí y me acosté en la cama para intentar por lo menos dormir la siesta, antes de cerrar los ojos mire el reloj que se encontraba sobre mi mesita de noche y marcaba las cuatro y media de la tarde, agotada cerré los ojos y me digne a dormir.

_Cuatro horas después…_

Me desperté sobresaltada y mire alrededor, todo estaba oscuro la única luz que entraba por mi ventana era la de la luna, me di cuenta que tenía la piel de gallina y que hacía mucho frio cuanto tiempo dormí, habrá llegado Edward? Todas esas preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza mientras intentaba levantarme de mi cama. Prendí las luces de mi pieza y comencé a bajar las escaleras y a prender las luces de la casa, mi estómago gruño por segunda vez en el día, pero recordé que no tenía nada para comer, solo esperaba que Alice viera mi situación y le dijera a Edward que me trajera algo de comer, solo esperaba. Me dolía demasiado mi cabeza, seguro que era por todas esas pesadillas que había tenido realmente me habían asustado demasiado pero trate de no pensar en eso y me tome el ibuprofeno* para calmarme un poco. Vi la hora en la pared y me sorprendió ver todo lo que había dormido debe ser que realmente estaba cansada, como no tenía comida y aún seguía con sueño decidí acostarme y seguir durmiendo hasta que mi novio llegara.

Ya acostada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados estaba a punto de dormirme hasta que un ruido me sobresalto. Eran pasos. Emocionada salte de mi cama para recibir a Edward pero cuando llegue abajo no había nada, decepcionada subí nuevamente a mi habitación pensando que si hubiera sido Él hubiera entrado por la ventana. De nuevo en mi cama bajo todas las frazadas nuevamente sentí esos pasos, pero esta vez me quede escuchando para tratar de saber que era lo que hacia ese ruido, de pronto comencé a sentir los pasos cada vez más cerca subiendo las escaleras me tense en mi cama. Charlie no podía ser hubiera escuchado la patrulla y la cerradura de la puerta abrirse, asustada comencé a rezar hasta que de pronto los pasos pararon, eso me alivio durante unos segundos pero luego pensé que quizás hayan parado porque ya estaba en la planta de arriba. Palidecí ante la idea de un desconocido en la puerta de mi pieza así que me arme de valor y recogí el bate de beisbol que se encontraba en mi habitación y abrí la puerta de mi habitación lista para pegarle a quien sea pero cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie del otro lado, por precaución revise que no hubiera nadie en la habitación de Charlie ni en el baño ni en la planta de abajo, también verifique que todas las cerraduras estuvieran bien aseguradas, ya un poco aliviada subí nuevamente a mi habitación y antes de meterme a mi cama deje la puerta abierta para estar más tranquila y poder ver si algo pasaba.

Nuevamente estaba a punto de dormirme cuando los pasos comenzaron a escucharse en la planta de debajo de mi casa el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mí y agarre más fuerte mi frazada tapándome hasta la cabeza, pero esta vez aparte de los pasos también se escuchaba el choque de dos cuchillos ¡Estaban afilando los cuchillos! Era tanto el terror que no me podía mover rezaba una y otra vez pero los sonidos continuaban y de pronto lo peor comenzó: Los pasos comenzaron a subir mientras se escuchaba el ruido de los cuchillos más fuerte y más cerca, de pronto comencé a pensar en todas aquellas adolescentes que eran encontradas en sus casas asesinadas, desfiguradas, oh no…esto no me podía pasar a mí, no, no me podía pasar Edward me protegería. Edward. ¿Dónde se encontraba Edward cuando más lo necesitaba? De pronto los pasos pararon nuevamente, fueron cinco minutos de silencio total, cinco minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, y repentinamente mi puerta crujió, y la atmosfera en mi habitación se volvió tensa, no podía ver nada de lo que pasaba, pero el aire se sentía pesado, y sentía como alguien me miraba fijamente, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero de golpe y sin aviso mis sabanas se levantaron, aterrada me levante y comencé a correr fuera de mi habitación sin siquiera mirar quien había sido el culpable. Comencé a correr escalera abajo mientras tanto sentía otros pasos que me seguían lo podía sentir, la verdad no sé si era mi imaginación pero lo podía sentir, agarre las llaves que se encontraban sobre la mesa y apurada y con las manos temblorosas abrí la puerta y Salí corriendo afuera solo pensaba en llegar a mi camioneta e irme lejos de allí, pero de pronto sentí como unos brazos me atrapaban y me rodeaban, desesperada empecé a patalear y gritar le rogaba que me dejara hasta que sentí su vos.

-Tranquila Bella, shhh, tranquila, soy yo Edward, ya estoy de vuelta-me decía en mi oído mientras me acariciaba la espalda en círculos. Al reconocerlo no lo dude y lo abrace fuertemente mientras me largaba a llorar en su pecho.

Después de una hora que no pare de llorar ya me encontraba más tranquila en la casa de Edward, sí, porque le rogué que no me hiciera entrar nuevamente a esa casa. Me encontraba en los brazos de Edward mientras Carlisle y Esme me miraban preocupados y de forma tierna, Alice y Rosalie se encontraban algo alejadas hablando a velocidad vampírica, por lo que no entendía nada.

-¿Que sucedió bella?-me susurro Edward en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-Yoo nno see-balbuceaba como bebe, no podía articular ninguna palabra sin que me largara a llorar.

-Tranquila nena, si no quieres no hace falta mañana que estés más tranquila podemos hablarlo-me dijo Esme de manera maternal mientras acariciaba mi brazo demostrándome que me apoyaba con cualquier decisión que tomara.

-No, está bien, les contare-dije esta vez más claro y algo más tranquila. Les conté todo lo sucedido desde las frutas hasta que salí corriendo fuera de casa. Ellos me miraban atentos, escuchando con atención cada palabra que decía.

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso-termine diciendo para darle final a mi historia, justo en ese momento entraban Emmett y Jasper.

-Hola Bells ¿así que ahora andas con asesinos psicópatas?-me dijo Emmett en tono de broma mientras reía.

-Algo así-le dije intentando darle mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bella hemos revisado toda la casa y no hay nada extraño ni fuera de su lugar-pero como era posible si yo sentí todo eso, alguien o algo fue estoy segura no estoy loca, ya comenzaba a enojarme hasta que de pronto me sentí mejor más relajada, seguro que Jasper sintió mis emociones.-Tranquilízate Bella quizás estabas algo nerviosa, a veces los miedos nos juegan una mala pasada.

-Pero… no es posible. Yo no estoy loca. No me imagine nada, estoy segura de lo que sentí-conteste de manera enojada, y zafándome del abrazo que Edward intentaba darme.-Maldita sea les estoy diciendo lo que me paso y no me creen.

-Bella, no es que no te creamos, es solo que no hay pruebas ni nada que justifiquen lo que paso-me explico Carlisle en un tono pacifico.

-Alice-me miro mientras le hablaba-¿cómo es posible que no viste nada de lo que me paso?-le dije, ella me miro algo confundida.

-Estábamos cazando y de pronto no pude ver más tu futuro es por eso que nos alarmamos y volvimos para asegurarnos que estuvieras bien.-me contesto ella y cuando termino de hablar se volteó hacia Rosalie y siguió hablando con ella.

-Oh- es todo lo que pude decir.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya averiguaremos que sucedió-me dijo Edward mientras dejaba un dulce beso en mi cabeza.-ahora lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir, debes estar cansada-yo asentí y nos despedimos de toda la familia y subimos hacia su cuarto.

-Descansa pequeña.

-¿Te quedaras toda la noche conmigo?-le pregunte como una niña pequeña que temen que si la dejen venga el coco por ella, aunque en parte así me sentía.

-Siempre contigo amor-me dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso en mis labios, solo un pequeño roce pero suficiente para enloquecerme y hacerme olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

-Te amo Edward –le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos y trataba de transmitirle cuanto lo amaba.

-Yo más princesa, siempre te protegeré nunca lo olvides-me dijo mientras me basaba suavemente la frente. Estaba casi segura que nunca sabría qué fue lo que paso en mi casa esa noche, pero acurrucada entre los brazos de Edward mientras el cantaba mi nana me sentía segura y feliz, porque no importa lo que pase mientras este con Edward todo lo podía olvidar.

FIN


End file.
